


I've missed ya

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: Captain boomerang found child!reader abandoned, ten years later he finds the reader again when they both join the task force, the reader does not remember him until he gives her pinky.





	

“Stop don’t touch me, get off me!” you screamed at the top of your lungs as the two men in army uniforms grabbed you dragging you out of your hospital bed. You where awoken when the box that you were being held in was tossed causing you to roll out in a panic. The events leading up to this were all a blank; your name and past a mystery. The only thing you knew was that with enough concentration you could blast a ray of energy out of your hands. “Stay back”, the floor began to shake,” I destroy all of you”  
“Y/N? Ey come on now yer scarin everyone” the criminal known as Captain Boomerang slowly approached you, “Look at yah all grown up”. He approached you like one would approach a wild animal they intended to catch. “Do you remembah me darl from the night outside the bank…”, He pulled out a fuzzy pink unicorn from inside his jacket, “surely you remember pinky right”. He slowly held out the toy toward you and everything came crashing back.  
Ten Years Ago  
You wondered around the streets of your home town your arms were wrapped in old bandages that where just as dirty as your ripped clothing. You were shivering from the cold and frustrated from lack of understanding you fell to the ground behind the bank, sobbing your eyes out.   
“Ey whats this little ankle bitter doing here? Digger we got a lost one”, the one you assumed was Digger walked up behind him, his presence scared you causing you to cry louder, “She seems like a squealer I’ll have to take her out” The man pulled out a gun only for Digger to stop him.   
“We can case the joint tomorrow ey, poor thing looks sick and terrified. Go home ill deal with the kid.” The original man left with a huff.   
“I swear he’s as useful as an ashtray on a motahbike, you all right darl? Come on nah need tah cry here I know somebody who can make it betteh, er names Pinky”, He pulled the unicorn toy out and held it out to you making it gallop in the air and nuzzle your face, “Oy she likes ya, tell you what if you come with me I’ll let you hold her and I’ll get ya some late night brekkie, ows that sound?”  
You nodded and grabbed the unicorn cuddling it close. Digger, who told you to call him Captain, took your free hand and led you to a dinner.  
You dropped your energy force field and grabbed a hold of the toy in front of you. Digger pulled you into a tight hug, “My little joey, I thought I’d nevah see yah again aftah yah ran off. Looked for yah day and night fah weeks thought yah had skipped town.”  
The man in charge called for you both to separate and explained what your task was. All you cared about was that you were finally reunited with Digger.


End file.
